The present disclosure relates generally to controlling operations of an autonomous driving mode of a vehicle system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to monitoring certain conditions related to the autonomous operation of the vehicle system and adjusting the autonomous operation of the vehicle system based on the monitored conditions.